


Zombie Apocalypse

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots





	Zombie Apocalypse

“Sam, you have to.  I’m sorry,” Artie says, grimacing in pain.

“But...”

“No buts Sam!  You have to do it and you have to do it now,”  Artie kisses his cheek.  “I love you, and that’s why you have to do this.” 

“I don’t want to-“

“Do it.”

_Bang bang_

“See?  Now you don’t have to worry about my character infecting you.  Now go kick some zombie ass!” Artie exclaims.

“You’re adorable when you get really into video games.” Sam says, laughing and accidentally killing his own character.

“Now we have to start the level over!” Artie whines.


End file.
